Chance meeting
by thezooqueen
Summary: How SweetDevil!Alfred and SweetDevil!Feliciano met. Drabble unbetaed


Alfred sat alone in the bar drinking his wine. Though he had plenty of money he still had not found a home yet. The bar was hot, but he would stay there till closing, to avoid being out on the streets as long as he could. He clicked his lighter, but instead of his cigarette the flame drew his attention to an auburn haired demon who sat at the bar. To say he was feminine would be an understatement. But Alfred could tell by the way he carried himself he was intentionally being misleading.

"Hmmm." The auburn haired demon was flirting with a demon who was obliviously interested in whatever he had to sell. Alfred watched as the demon whispered something into the others ear then separated from his side. Alfred watched as the demon of his interest entered the restroom and he turned his attention back to the other. The demon left at the bar was obviously of money but very low class. Frankly he was gross. He figured the Auburn demon was only interested in his money.

Then the demon did someone that really did get his attention. He nodded his head to two thugs in the room that were playing a game of bones. They both nodded back and left the bar.

"Hmmm." 'They plan on jumping the little guy.' Alfred thought then turned his attention back to his wine and finally lit his smoke.

When the demon returned Alfred happened to look up, and just at that moment the demon was staring back at Alfred and smiled at him. Alfred's breath froze. The other demon was very… very… Alfred could not name what he felt at that moment. He then watched the two of them leave the bar.

Alfred waited a few moments then followed them at a distance. For some reason he did not want the little devil to get hurt, so he decided to help him out some. After a few blocks though, he lost them. Alfred looked around. It was dark so they could have gone anywhere. He listened for any sound. He heard none. Alfred chewed his lip. He did not like this one bit and as he ducked into an alleyway to look. He was suddenly grabbed and had a knife to his throat.

"I have already killed your boss. It is a pity you will have to die also. Foolishly following me." Alfred could not see who it was, but recognized the voice from the bar. He could also tell better he had a strange accent and was not from around these parts. It was the Auburn demon.

"If I could have a moment to explain." Alfred requested. He could easily break from the demon's hold, but if he was not quicker the knife would drop him. The demon seemed too confident to not know how to use his blade, so he would not risk it unless he had to.

"Very well, but only a moment of begging, then I finish you off like your boss." Alfred could hear the venom dripping in the other's voice. He also heard footsteps coming. It would likely cause the other to hurry his endeavor.

"He isn't my boss. I was following you to help you if you were in trouble." The other laughed at that.

"Right I am supposed to believe a demon would come to my rescue?" Since it was said out loud, Alfred himself could not believe he had made such a stupid idea. "And who were you going to save me from, this bastard?" Suddenly the body of the other demon fell beside them. He had a knife through his heart.

At that moment the footsteps stopped and from the shadows sprang the two Alfred had saw leave earlier. They were both built like Alfred if not bigger. And while He figured the other could handle one. He doubted he could handle two plus the boss. He ignored the knife and pulled away causing the blade to cut along his throat but not through it. He lunged out and grabbed the first thug by the throat with his teeth and ripped it out. The demon continued fighting and Alfred took a blow to the head. He saw stars for a moment but had not let go. He then punched his fingers though the thug's chest and ripped his heart out with a roar. The thug dropped like a rock in the road. He spun to go after the other thug, but he was already on the ground with a blade though his heart, just like the boss. The Auburn haired demon stood there staring at Alfred slightly in shock. Alfred returned the shocked look. He had no idea how well the other was with a knife, and counted himself lucky he had not resisted initially.

"My name is Alfred." He offered out his hand to the other.


End file.
